I Love You
by Frodo's Girl Forever
Summary: I get sick with Pneumonia and Frodo takes care of me. I confess my deep love for him. How will he react? This is still fictional like my other two fics. I'm just saying that because some people actually say their LotR fics are true! It's complete! Please


**Disclaimer: **I don't own LotR. I just love making my own versions of it. This is my third fic! It's still fictional like my other two fics though.

**Summary: **I get sick with Pneumonia and Frodo takes care of me. I confess my deep love for him. How will he react?

**Characters: **Frodo and me

**Type of Story: **Romance and spiritual

**I Love You**

I woke, feeling the worst pain in my throat. I sat up in my bed, feeling my head ache terribly. I shivered immensely. I was so freezing that I hurried to put the covers back over my shoulders again, but even _this_ didn't warm me up. The door opened, revealing a very worried Frodo. He walked to the bed, sitting next to me. "Sarah?" he asked, holding me close in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Frodo…" I was speechless, surprised by his strong affection but relaxing in his warm embrace. "I'm alright…"

"How do you feel?"

"I'm really cold, my throat hurts, and I have a very bad headache."

"Oh," he said. "Would you like some eggs for breakfast?"

"Sure, Frodo," I answered. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," he said, kissing my cheek, making me blush, making me want to tell him how much I loved him. "I'll be right back with your eggs. You just rest a little…"

"Okay…" I felt him kiss my cheek one last time, and he left the room as I slowly fell asleep.

"Sarah?" Frodo asked, his arms around my back.

"Good-bye, Frodo," I answered, walking forward out of his hold.

"Sarah! Wait! I…love you…"

"I love you, too, Frodo, but this is where I belong now…"

"Alright… Good-bye, Sarah…"

I walked in the water, feeling my body change in almost three seconds; my legs turned into a single fluke, I grew a long grey beak, a dorsal fin, flippers, and a blow-hole. I was a dolphin now, going to where I was supposed to go. After being with Frodo for a long time, this is where my destiny has led me. "Good-bye, Frodo," I said in a series of dolphin clicks. "I love you… You'll always be in my heart… _Always_…"

"Sarah, wake up," I heard Frodo's voice say. "Here are your eggs."

I sat up, taking the plate of fried eggs from him, taking a bite, the premonition still playing in my head.

"How's the food?" the Hobbit asked, trying to make a conversation.

"It's good." It was true. The eggs were delicious. "Frodo?"

"Hm?"

"I had a dream, but I'm not sure if I should tell you about it…"

"Tell me," I pressed. "I'd like to know…"

"My friend Krystal had the dream, too… I turn into a dolphin… She also said I have a dolphin spirit… I had the vision just now…"

"Oh," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, my left one. "I see… And you believe this will happen?"

"Yeah… Do you think I'm crazy to think that?"

"No, Sarah… It's just, part of me hopes it doesn't happen…"

"I know…"

"You do?"

"Yeah, and, Frodo, you won't lose me like that, at least not _yet_.I'll be with you for a long time before that happens."

"I'm glad…"

"Frodo? I'll always be in your heart, right?"

"Of course!"

"_You'll_ always be in _my_ heart, too…"

"Thank you, Sarah…"

"No… Thank _you_, Frodo, for taking care of me when I'm sick…"

"My dear Sarah…" Frodo seemed so touched by my kind words. "You're welcome…"

"Frodo, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I wasn't sure if you were ready to know it…"

"What is it? Tell me…"

"Well," I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"Sarah…" Frodo wrapped his arms around me, and I gladly returned the embrace. "What is it?" I pushed him away, pulled him gently to me, and pressed my lips against his. He kissed back, perhaps pleased with the action, that a lass like me would do this to him, that I felt this way. We broke the kiss, and I hugged him happily. "Sarah…" He seemed so shocked, so happy.

"Frodo?" The beautiful Halfling looked up into my eyes, smiling in utter happiness. "I love you…"I had finally revealed how I felt about him, how much I truly, madly loved him.

Frodo's eyes were filled with tears, and he leaned on my chest, gently rubbing my arm. _I _was crying, too, so happy that he knows. "I love you, too, Sarah…" The words just came out of his mouth, and I kissed his cheek.

"You're the best, Frodo!"

"Sarah…"

I fell asleep holding him so close, as he held_ me_. I was so happy! I had finally confessed my love for him, and he feels the same way! All of this made me so joyful I forgot I was sick for a few minutes! "I love you, Frodo," I thought as I fell asleep in his gentle arms. "I love you so much…"

**Author's Note**: Did you like it? It's how I confessed my love for him. If you like it, tell me, and also tell me what your favorite part is! Review please! I love to see reviews!


End file.
